Palaemon's Cabin
Palaemon's Cabin Cabin Description Palaemon's cabin looks like a long blue building. The exterior looks smooth but feels coarse. The door has a large overhang over it, lined with numerous shark teeth. If looked at from the right angle the cabin looks like a large Mako Shark. Inside the cabin is like any other cabin. Numerous beds and tables are situated in the long cabin for the children. The cabin is always humid and has a large hole in the back of the cabin. The hole leads to a salt water filled tunnel that connects the cabin to the Atlantic Ocean. Messages from cabin leadership Residents Counsellor # Austin Irving (Bull Shark) Lieutenant Counsellor # Lara Villafañe (Cat Shark) Members # April Taylor (Tailight Shark) # Michael Mendes (Stetacanthus Shark) # Blaze Acosta (Blue Shark) # Seth De Luca (Helicorprio Shark) # Alyssa Loch (Tope Shark) # Skylar Madison # Brigit Bellard (Frilled Shark) # Miguel Fuentes (Squalicorax Shark) # Albus Cetus (White Shark) # Veronica Larson (Mako Shark) # Arabelle Newbold (Hammerehead Shark) # Bryce Larson (Thresher Shark) # Danny "Nemo" Nimoy (Lemon Shark) # Jamie Parker (Oceanic Whitetip Shark) # Nevaeh Vancamer Adoption # Inactive # Trasgo Tiburon (Goblin Shark) Campers who are not year round # Scott Cooper (Tiger Shark) # Sara Williams # Orabelle Manson (Hybodus Shark) # Ryan Hudson # Isabella Marlin (Basking Shark) # Nico Daniels (Silvertip Shark) # Lola Madison Former # Rick Brody (Left Camp) # Alexander Angelo (Left Camp) # Chase Ian Bryce (Tiger Shark) # Tara-Lee Hendricks (Sand Tiger Shark, Left) # Dan Wonder (BlackTip Shark,Killed anther camper and ran away) # Milo Silas (Dead) # Jamie Lague Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Palaemon have the ability to grow multiple rows of shark teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. # Children of Palaemon, once claimed, are imbued with a different species of shark, when in water, they have the ability to transform into that shark. Defensive # Children of Palaemon, while in shark form, become thick skinned and are resistant to physical attacks. Passive # Children of Palaemon are innately affected by blood and when they smell it, will normally go into a frenzied rage and attack whoever is at the source of the blood. # Children of Palaemon can innately breathe underwater. Supplementary # Children of Palaemon have the ability to devour blood in order to increase their speed of healing for a short time. # Children of Palaemon have the ability to call for the assistance of nearby sharks. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Palaemon have the ability to command the obedience of as many sharks as possible that can reach them; the child of Palaemon must be in their shark form to do this. Traits # Children of Palaemon, usually prefer to be near and/or in the water. # Children of Palaemon, generally enjoy water sports, and are excellent swimmers. Shark Species An Additional part of being Palaemon's kids would be once claimed they could be imbued with a different species of shark. * Great White (+1) * Hammerhead (+0) * Tiger shark (+2) * Mako (+1) * Short Fin Mako (+1) * Whale (1+) * Bull shark (+1) * Thresher Shark (+1) * Cat Shark (+1) * Goblin shark (+1) * Squalicorax (+1) * Sand Tiger Shark (+1) * Silvertip Shark (+1) * Tope Shark (+1) * Helicoprion (+1) * Requiem Shark (+1) * Hybodus (+1) * Symmorium (+0) * Stethacanthus (+1) * Frilled Shark (+1) * Bramble Shark (+1) * Basking Shark (+1) * Wobbegong shark (+0) * Taillight Shark (+1) * Oceanic Whitetip Shark (+1) * Blacktip Shark (+1) * Blue Shark (+1) * Lemon Shark (+1) * Megalodon (Counselor) There can currently be only 1 member that can turn into a species of shark. There are 2 tigers due to a clerical error. Treaties with Cabins Iris' Cabin This treaty quifilies under nearly everything. Harmonia's Cabin This treaty quilifies under nearly everything. The Sharks Greatwhite.JPG|Great White Tigersharkpic.jpg|Tiger Shark Hammerhead.jpg|Hammerhead Whaleshark.jpg|Whale Shark Threshershark.jpg|Thresher Shark Silvertipshark.jpg|Silvertip Shark Sandtigershark.jpg|Sand-tiger Shark Wobbegong shark2.jpg|Wobbegong shark Mako shark.jpg|Mako Shark Bullshark.jpg|Bullshark Goblin shark2.jpg|Goblin Shark Squalicorax.jpg|Squalicorax Shark Stethacanthus.jpg|Stethacanthus Shark Symmorium.jpg|Symmorium Shark Hybodus.jpg|Hybodus Shark Helicoprion.jpg|Helicoprio Shark Frilled Shark.jpg|Frilled Shark|link=Adelpha Neraios 2011-08-15 1945.png|Bramble Shark Megalodon.jpeg|Megalodon eating|link=Charles Palmer Tope Shark.jpg|Tope Shark|link=Jamie Lague BaskingShark.jpg|Basking Shark|link=Landon Smile Cat Shark.jpg|Cat Shark Blue-shark-018.jpg|Blue Shark shark.jpg|BlackTip Shark lemonshark1.jpg|Lemon Shark oceanicwhitetip.jpg|Oceanic Whitetip Shark Category:Cabins Category:Children of Palaemon